A journey Between worlds
by findboomer
Summary: The story begins as Jake begins his journey through the eye of eywa. The first 2-3 chapter will be about this journey. After that it will contiue on to what happens after jake awakens.
1. Entrance to the Eye

A/N: Hi, so this is my first fanfic. I am trying to work on improving my personal writing and what better way than writing a story. I only started getting into avatar a few months ago and read quite of few other fanfics and figured I'd throw my attempt out. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and any comments, even hate mail, would be appreciated (as long as there is some reasoning behind it). I am extremely found of the relationship between Neytiri and Jake as well as the turmoil inside of jakes mind. If I get enough intrigue from readers I may be posting multiple chapters a week. Thanks for reading and enjoy

Summary: this story will start with Jakes venture through the Eye of Eywa and provide some of my personal thoughts on scenes from the movie. These will mainly be from an observers stand point (Eywa) but will contain some POV scenes as well.

_Italics like this will indicate people speaking in Na'vi for the time being until I grow confident enouh to use real words_

(words in parenthesis are generally emotions)

**Bolded words are scene breaks or change in perspective as indicated**

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. I make no profit from writing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

As I lay down preparing to leave my old world behind I looked out into the crowd around me. I see people whom I have come to respect and love not only for their innocence, but for their strength. They watched as their home burned, and yet they are still willing to accept me as one of them. It makes me want to break down and cry, I no longer questioned my decision to help these people, they did not deserve the fate that was given to them. I will continue to help them until my death this I swear to myself.

As I continue to look around I see one face that stands out from all all the rest, my mate, Neytiri standing over me. Her face is filled with love and compassion but most of all fear, I want to reach out and comfort her but I feel myself slowing slipping away. As my vision begins to blur she is the last thing I see.

**Eye Of Eywa**

As Jakes soul slowly finds its way from his human body a bright light shines before him. His mind runs wild trying to comprehend what he is seeing when a voice starts speaking to him, "Come my child, I have much to show you."

Jake blurts out "Eywa!"

The voice simply starts to chuckle "Yes my child, now come I have many things which I need to show you before I can return you to your body."

Still in shock watches as the bright light shifts before him becoming a clearer image of a forest, but it is not any forest from Pandora. Slowly as the image becomes clearer Jake realizes that he is looking over the forests, what remains of them, of Venezuela. The voice returns saying "You were a strong man with courage and conviction. This where I first found you my child, you were praying that you and your men would make it out alive."

Jake watches as Eywa shows him the helicopter ride he took into the warzone. He could feel everything that was happening as if he were there again. He watched as Eywa showed him his helicopter being hit by a missile which threw him out of the cargo hold. The pain he had felt as his body hit the ground reverberated through him causing him to wince as he watched himself hit the ground.

Eywa continued on "You were in so much pain and yet you got up and not worrying about your own safety but rather went to find any of your friends that had been hurt." Slowly the images continued to pass by Jake's eyes as he watched himself stand bloodied, but still determined to help his men. He slowly trudged through the underbrush towards the crash site hoping to find some of hi men still alive. He remembered the smell of burning fuel and flesh as what was left of the ones who did not get out slowly burned. He looked around spotting two of his men huddled in corner breathing heavily. As jake ran towards them to get them ready to move it happened, a lone sniper had spotted him and took a shot that would change his life.

The images turned back to the original bright light as Jake started to grow upset at having to relive this moment causing him to yell out "why are your forcing me to watch these? Why must I relive these bad memories?"

The voice simply replied "So you may learn."

Jake then asks "How were you able to see these things? Humans have no connection to you like the Na'vi yet you tell me that you watched me." There was once again a small laugh form the voice "Even humans are my children, they are, Grace would say, an experiment gone wrong. I wished to make people that could live without being directly connected to me, to give them more freedom to learn from the world themselves. At first humans were good they related the world I provided them with respect and compassion. I watched as they started to fight each other and it made my heart grieve, but I could not bring myself to simply destroy them. I had hoped they would come to their sense I tried to intervene through those who were very aware of the world around them. People like Moses, Jesus and Muhammad were all my messengers but even they could not bring humanity back to me. They slipped away and I was only able to watch as they destroyed the gifts I had provide them. They stopped coming to me in prayer and started to follow only that which they could see in front of them not truly understanding the world they lived in. They believed in science over me. I did not know they would begin to threaten my other creations. You see Jake Na'vi are not the only biengs I created they are just more easily able to communicate with me."

Jake simply stayed quiet then contemplating what had been told to him before the light once again began to change.

* * *

><p>AN: is only my first chapter if you guys like me to continue with Eywas visions and explanations ill continue with or ill just skip to jakes awakening. Anyways please Review!


	2. Contiued through the Eye

**Disclaimer: **If I owned avatar I don't think I'd share my ideas, so thus I do not own avatar nor do I make a profit from writing these stories.

_Italics like this will indicate people speaking in Na'vi for the time being until I grow confident enough to use real words_

(Words in parenthesis are generally emotions)

**Bolded words are scene breaks or change in perspective as indicated**

**A/N: **Well after some good first impressions I suppose I will now continue my story. This chapter will continue Jakes journey through the Eye of Eywa, on a side note after this one the chapters start becoming slightly longer (at least on my storyboard they do) so just bear with me on that. So without further interruption here is my next chapter.

**Eye of Eywa**

Jake waited as the light once again began to change. As the image came into view he saw himself. He was lying in a hospital bed in a small room. He instantly realized he was in the VA (veteran's affairs) hospital. The Jake in the image was just looking up at the ceiling. At first Jake thought he must have been unconscious or under anesthesia. The voice returned after what seemed to be a few minutes "You laid there for days not moving, you believed your life to be over and worthless. It made me weep for you, child. I tried to comfort you the best I could while you slept. I sent you images of freedom, images of flying."

Jake simply stared at himself. It brought back a flood of emotions. Most of all it reminded him of how weak his human body was. The memories of the pain and his inner turmoil were bad, but then he remembered how he began thinking he should just kill himself. These thoughts made him shudder. The Jake on the bed remained motionless even as doctors came in and out checking on him. He remembered the doctor speaking to him in a calm voice "Corporal Sully I am afraid we cannot do the spinal surgery as your insurance does not cover it. It does however cover the cost for a new wheelchair and physical therapy so we will be getting you started on that right away." The doctor walked away as if he hadn't dropped the worst news of Jakes life on him. He felt hate towards this man that could simply brush off his suffering.

Finally he asked in a small voice "What is this meant to show me? How can watching myself just lay there motionless teach me anything?" He didn't get a response but instead continued watching himself lie on the hospital bed motionless.

Finally he saw himself move in the image but it was only in response to the nurse who had brought him his "new" wheelchair. Through the memory he could feel how uncomfortable the chair was for him at first. He had always been a highly energetic and outgoing man, but this changed everything.

Jake watched as he relived the first few days of his physical therapy. How vulnerable and useless he felt, if it hadn't been for Tom who was always there to support him he may have not even bothered trying. Eywa showed him playing basketball with some of the other paraplegics at the hospital. It reminded him of the few friends he had made while he was working to regain some semblance of normalcy in his life. He watched as he fell out of his chair during one of the games and being forced to drag himself along the ground and pull himself and his useless legs into the chair. The voice finally came back "This is why my child. You see you believed your life to be over but yet you continued to keep trying no matter how many times you would fall."

Jake just watched, he wasn't thinking about the physical therapy anymore. His mind was stuck on one image, that of Tom standing next to him as he learned how to move again. It stimulated his memories of how supportive Tom had been to him through the entire process. Tom had his own life to live yet he visited Jake a few times a week while he was going through the physical therapy. As a marine Jake had lost many of his friends but watching Tom standing there opened up the floodgates to his emotions. He started crying. For a few moments he just let the sadness take over. He thought about Tom and how they grew up together and how happy they were. He remembered chasing each other around the house, Tom trying to help Jake with his homework, and Tom's unforgettable smile. After the worst had passed, he asked through his muffled sobs, "Why, why did he have to die? He never hurt anyone… he was a good person…"

A new voice began to talk "Jake if you could see what you look like right now." At this Jake picked up and simply said quietly "Tom?"

Tom's voice came back "Yes, Jake I'm here and I will always be here for you. I want you to understand that my death was not in vain." At this Jake yelled out "But you died for what, so someone could get the money from your wallet?" The voice sighed and said "No Jake I died to protect the balance. If I had come here instead of you the people would have stood no chance against the RDA. I know it is hard to understand but through my death I helped save thousands of lives." Jake contemplated what his brother had told him until he finally spoke up "Tom I miss you so much. I just wanted to make your dream live on after your death. I thought it was the least I could do for all you had done for me."

Tom tried to comfort his brother "Jake my dreams no longer matter, it is your dreams that are important. I will always be here for you, but you must live your life for what you want." With this Tom's voice slowly slipped away until Eywa's once again returned "You see my child even in death your brother is still here for you this you must never forget him, but you must live on there are many people who will now look to you for guidance and you must be strong for them."

Jake began to steel himself and simply replied "Yes, I know people are relying on me but I never really got a chance to grieve for him." The voice returned "Do not grieve for him instead use his guidance and live your life this is how you will best support his memory." Jake just simply nodded trying to pull himself back together.


End file.
